


Marila

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1910s, F/M, Feminist Themes, Ghosts, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Follow the adorably macabre adventures of Marila, the ghost of a Mexican 1910s feminist.





	1. Welcome to the Ghostly World

Marila Season 1 Episode 1 - Welcome to the Ghostly World.  
“Hmm…this city doesn’t seem any different from back home.” Said the girl, dressed with black boots, olive green skirt with a black jacket, choker and a yellow striped shirt under it.Her hair was dark brown and her skin was tanned “What the heck was that?"

She saws a creepy red bridge which scares her.

[Gabriela Martinez]  
Age: 23

“Well…at least i'll ask a guy to be my prom date?” Gabi said to herself as she walking down the bridge where ghosts seen her.

“Hello” Said Marila standing next to Gabi wearing a black dress and a hat.

[Marila Morelos]  
Age: 28

"Aaaaah" screamed Gabi


	2. You're a Human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going to the world of the dead, Gabi realizes that she is a human in the world fulled of ghosts and strange creatures.

Marila Season 1 Episode 2 – You're a Human

The sky was now dark and full of stars as Gabi arrived at a house. Gabi stared at the house that looked to be an old mansion that was long forgotten. Inside the old mansion Gabi could hear the sound of someone playing a melody on a music box. 

Then, a cheerful feminine voice spoke to Gabi “Hi…” 

Gabi looked forward. Sitting on the couch was her. Dressed in a pale blue flapper dress and cloche hat was the ghost of a flapper that Gabi sees.

Gabi began to chuckle, then her chuckle turned into a loud laugh. 

“Is something funny?” a dumb blonde flapper ghost asked 

“It’s just hilarious." said Gabi

But a ghost flapper ripped off her head which scares Gabi

"Yep, pretty scary, hilarious and adorable" said Gabi nervously

Later, Gabi wears a cloche hat and flapper dress to a party.

"It's a living girl"

"I heard about her"


	3. Artistic Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol's hit an art block. She finds a new source of inspiration, but it happens to be the ghost of a suffragette named Marilia that Gabi meets.

An artist could only draw the same four things so many times. 

After the grocery store, she was about to begin walking home when something caught her eye. But when she turned and looked at the woman, she realized that she wasn’t in her class. 

The woman wears a hat with a purple bow, white shirt with a purple bow, sash, gray skirt and black mary shoes.

"Hi i'm Sol what's yours"

"Marilia"

A slow piano piece began playing and she stepped into the center of the room, going through stretches and warmups.

Sol was moved to tears "That was beautiful"

Doves flying.

A woman was walking her yorkie.

Sol said "I can't wait to tell Gabi about it"

Sol texted Gabi.

And then Gabi texted back.


End file.
